marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Carlos LaMuerto
|gender = Male |age = |DOB = |DOD = 2016 (twice; resurrected first time - later resurrected by Phaedra) |clearance = |IDno = |title = Master Sensei |affiliation = (Formerly) (Formerly) |movie = Iron Fist |oneshot = |tv series = Luke Cage (mentioned) Iron Fist (5 episodes) The Defenders (4 episodes) |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Ramon Rodriguez |voice actor = |status = Alive }}Carlos LaMuerto, also known as the Black Tarantula, was a crime lord and sensei who was one of the five founding leaders of the Hand. Much of LaMuerto's past is shrouded in mystery. At some point, he came to K'un-Lun where he was trained by General Dhasha Khan, but was banished for perverting the teachings of his masters and founded the Hand with four other heretics. While away from K'un-Lun, LaMuerto had a conflict with Lu Wei's faction of the Hand and formed his own to stand against her over the past 700 years. While he still remained in contact with the founding leaders of the Hand, LaMuerto was one of those who believed that those who wield the power of the Iron Fist would serve within the Hand instead. At some point following the battle of New York, LaMuerto established his own base of operations in the city and attempted to manipulate Danny Rand onto joining the Hand's side by capturing Madame Gao in order to earn his trust. When this at first failed, he then used the entire Meachum family as his hostages to force Rand to surrender himself. The plan was a near success, but his efforts failed when he fought against one of his own former pupils Colleen Wing, only to be beaten and killed by Davos King. LaMuerto's body was recovered by the Hand and would recover, and fought alongside them again to achieve their goal, fighting the vigilante group the Defenders, while also managing to maim Misty Knight before being decapitated by Wing. After his defeat, LaMuerto's remains were collected by the K'un-Lunan sorceress Phaedra, who used her power to bring him back to life. Imprisoned in the Eighth City for his crimes on Earth, LaMuerto, along with the other founding leaders of the Hand, would remain in the Dwellings of the Commoners and would guide travelers and outsiders to their destinations. At some point, she and the leaders would encounter Danny Rand and Ward Meachum, who both ended up in the mountains of K'un-Lun in search for answers, including the wherabouts of Orson Randall. LaMuerto and the leaders guided Danny and Ward towards the door which would lead them to the Palace of the Dragon King. Biography Forming the Hand Personality Carlos LaMuerto originally appeared to be a gentle and righteous man aiming for overall prosperity. This was shown as his faction of the Hand gave troubled people training and purpose in life, allowing them a chance for a scholarship and to make more of their life. Unlike other leaders of the Hand, LaMuerto does not use violence as a primary solution to problems, describing himself as more outgoing than his associates. However, he still has no qualms about killing innocents who stand in his way. Despite having committed heartless crimes in the past for the Hand, he isn't entirely heartless, as when Sowande was killed, LaMuerto had shown sympathy and mourned for him, as he was a close ally and a friend. As he said himself he tried to create a partnership with others in order to achieve mutual benefit. However, behind this behavior, he was shown to be ruthless in order to achieve his goals. He became bound on making the Iron Fist working for him. To achieve this he extorted and threatened people. When Colleen Wing turned against him he wanted her killed, displaying a lack of tolerance towards traitors. However, he repeatedly gave her chances to rejoin the Hand and be forgiven. He seemed strongly against corporations that ran society and abused their power. This showed a bit of a contradiction as he himself demanded complete obedience from others as well. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Longevity': Through the use of the Resurrection Elixir created from Dragon bones, LaMuerto, along with the other leaders of the Hand, has had his lifespan extended by centuries. He could even have been alive for millennia, as the Hand was believed to be responsible for the destruction of Pompeii in 79 AD. Upon being defeated in a duel by Colleen Wing and stabbed in the heart by Davos, the substance healed him while being taken by his minions to safety. *'Enhanced Durability': Bakuto has taken bullets fired by Misty Knight, and has not even shown the slightest sign of discomfort. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': As a secondary leader of the Hand, Carlos LaMuerto is a master in martial arts. He had trained his whole life in monasteries and Dojos and mastered many forms and disciplines. LaMuerto was knowledgeable about forms to help restore Danny Rand's Chi. LaMuerto was able to keep up with Iron Fist for a while before he was defeated. *'Master Swordsman': Carlos LaMuerto was highly skilled in wielding the Katana with great skill. Being able to fight Danny Rand for a while using the sword. He outmatched Colleen Wing in a swordfight before she was able to turn the tables and impale him. His office was decorated with a variety of weapons which suggests he is skilled with those as well. External Links * Category:Argentinians Category:Crimelords Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Characters - Ultron Timeline Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Hand Leaders Category:Humans Category:K'un-Lunans Category:LaMuerto Family Category:Reality-199999 Characters Category:Resurrected Characters - Loki Timeline Category:Resurrected Characters - Original Timeline Category:Villains